


Affection

by Craig (dokidave)



Category: Bevfolk
Genre: Drabble, Hair Pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokidave/pseuds/Craig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some couch love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affection

Rocky nuzzles into Dominic’s stomach, breathing in deeply. He gasps when Dominic tugs him back by his hair. He gazes up into Dominic’s eyes with a smirk on his face, and he undoes Dominic’s pants.

He strains against the tug on his hair, inching forward until the head of Dominic’s cock is closed between his lips. He gives it a good suck, with one last glance up, before turning his attention downward.

Dominic watches. He loosens his hold on Rocky’s hair and runs his fingers through it instead. He runs his hand down Rocky’s back and starts to rub comforting circles.

Rocky shifts onto his knees and arches from Dominic’s touch, his shirt riding up his back. He leans into his work, sucking slow and using his hand to help.

Dominic tucks his fingertips past the hem of Rocky’s pants, then starts to push them away. He grips Rocky’s ass in his hand, and smirks when Rocky moans around his cock. He runs his fingers along the cleft, and across Rocky’s hole.

Rocky licks up the sides of Dominic’s cock, covering it in kisses and running his lips along the flesh. He takes it back in his mouth and bobs with his hand.

Dominic pushes a finger inside, slowly, and then back out. Rocky whines and pushes back against his hand, so he does it again. He thrusts it in and out, twisting and curling until Rocky picks up his free hand to touch himself with.

Dominic draws back and tugs Rocky off of him. He pushes Rocky back onto the couch and takes his pants, throwing them on the ground.

Rocky catches himself on his elbows and watches Dominic hook his arms under his thighs.

Dominic lifts Rocky’s hips and buries his face in Rocky’s groin. He kisses at the base of Rocky’s cock and drags his tongue, from his sac to the tip, and then takes it in his mouth. He bobs a few times, to the back of his throat, his cheeks hollow, before pulling off and kissing it again.

Rocky buries both his hands in Dominic’s hair and breathes hard.

Dominic pushes Rocky’s thighs back moves down, tracing with his tongue until it meets Rocky’s ass. Rocky shudders as Dominic starts to eat him out. He moans Dominic’s name and bites his own lip. He whimpers and squirms and hugs his thighs to his chest.

Dominic licks back up and pushes Rocky’s thighs apart, taking Rocky’s dick in his mouth again. He replaces his mouth with a hand and slides two fingers into Rocky.

“Dominic, I’m…” Rocky starts. He digs his nails into the cushions and lets his head fall back, breathing erratically.

“Don’t,” Dominic says. “Not yet…” He lines himself up with Rocky’s ass and leans down for a kiss.

Rocky kisses him desperately, holding his head and biting his lips and pleading with him to _please get on with it_.

Dominic presses slowly, easing in little by little, and Rocky shakes. He wraps his arms around Dominic’s neck and buries his face in it, biting and sucking and muffling his cries and Dominic starts to really move.


End file.
